criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In Low Water
'In Low Water '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in White Mountains and it's 16th case of the game, also 4th one to take place in White Mountains. Plot Team went to underwater zoo to speak with Anthony Blackpaw about big sea animal called ''Lucius that will be shipped to the zoo. When they arrived, they found a body of underwater zoo owner Xander Lunn in a shark tank, half eaten. Team suspected 5 people for the murder, victim's wife, Evie Lunn, who hated the idea of getting Lucius so she had an argument with Xander, socialite Kelly Gibbs, who claimed that Xander vomited on her in a bus, humiliating her in front of people, zoo keeper Anthony, who said that Xander had a crush on him before he married Evie, homeless singer Miles Emerson, who was working with sharks, but Xander got him fired for drinking on duty, and diver Roy Redwater who said that Xander was annoying with idea of having Lucius in the zoo, since that animal was impossible to find. Mid-investigation, Amber got splashed with water after one of the tanks broke. Later, Evie attacked Anthony because she thought that Xander cheated on her, only to discover that Xander was attracted to Anthony before marrying her. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Roy Redwater for murder. Upon admitting to murder, Roy said that he couldn't let Xander capture Lucius. When asked why, Roy admitted being Order of Specters member and said that if Xander captured Lucius, their whole plan will colapse. With the help of Demos, Roy sneaked into the zoo and waited until Xander was alone. When everyone left, he had a fight with Xander before pushing him into giant tank filled with sharks. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Roy to 50 years in prison for murder of Xander Lunn and for being a member of criminal organization. Post-trial, Dawn Bennett came to station, saying that she overheard Evie saying that Lucius has arrived at the zoo. After searching the zoo, team found a metal box containing a picture of great white shark with Lucius written on it. Team questioned Evie about this, who claimed that she didn't expected Lucius to only be a shark. Team then searched zoo restaurant only to find Roy's folder about OoS. After Ben Hathaway searched through it, he found out that shark isn't real Lucius. When team asked Roy about this, he admitted that he was told to kill Xander because he was so close to discover what real Lucius looks like and where is it hidden. Meanwhile, journalist Willie Redfern wanted to talk with player about Demos. He claimed that he filmed someone talking to Roy shortly before murder, but he lost his camera. After searching the zoo, they found Willie's camera which showed Anthony talking to Roy. When team questioned Anthony about this, he claimed that they were just talking about Lucius's arrival and that he has proof that it's nothing more. After searching zoo restaurant, team found a security camera, and after Ben revived the footage, he confirmed Anthony's story as true. After all these events, the team decided to find real Lucius and it's secrets to end it's mysteries forever, however, Gabriel Herrera ran to player and Amber, saying that Lucius claimed it's first victim... Summary Victim: * Xander Lunn (found half-eaten by sharks in a giant tank) Murder Weapon: * Shark Killer: * Roy Redwater Suspects ELunnVC16.png|Evie Lunn KGibbsVC16.png|Kelly Gibbs ABlackpawVC16.png|Anthony Blackpaw MEmersonVC16.png|Miles Emerson RRedwaterVC16.png|Roy Redwater Quasi-suspect(s) DBennettVC16.png|Dawn Bennett WRedfernVC16.png|Willie Redfern Crime Scenes Underwater zoo-Shark Tank Victim's house-Living Room Zoo Restaurant-Glass Aquarium Killer's Profile * The killer visits the Public Aquarium. * The killer uses mouthwash. * The killer uses a mud mask. * The killer weighs 150 lbs. * The killer is missing a tooth.